


The Wrong Booth

by Rynnsama



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Daniel finds his lunch interrupted by a face from the past.





	The Wrong Booth

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…"

Daniel looked up from the menu, his eyes locking with the other. It had been years but there was no way he would ever forget that face. He had kicked it five years previously after all. Honestly, what could he want now?

"Look, I'm just here for a quick bite. I'm not looking for trouble."

"Get out of my booth."

Trust Johnny Lawrence to still be an asshole after all these years.

"Oh, is this your booth?" He looked around, moving the salt shakers and ketchup, looking under his menu. "You must have the wrong booth 'cause I can't find your name on it."

Even in his early 20's he was still pulled back into their teenage rivalry.

"I'm serious LaRusso,  _out_."

He rolled his eyes at the blond. "There's plenty of open tables Johnny. I'm already here," he held up his soda the waitress had brought him a few minutes earlier. "Go sit somewhere else."

Daniel watched as the blonde just slid into the side opposite him in the booth.

"I'm sitting in this booth whether you like it or not."

With a sigh he relented, "Be my guest."

Of all the places to eat how did they end up in the same one? Daniel looked at his watch, wondering if he had time to run to another restaurant. Calculating in his head he realized he was stuck here if he wanted to get back to the dealership before his break was over.

"Johnny!"

The waitress was back with a grin on her face.

"Hi Linda." Johnny replied.

"So glad to see you with a friend this time."

"Uh yeah. I'll have the usual okay?"

"And for you dearie?"

"I'll have the turkey sandwich and soup combo." Daniel spoke as he handed the menu to their server.

"A regular here, huh?" He finally asked. Looking around the diner it was quaint. Not exactly something he would associate with Johnny Lawrence of all people.

"I used to come here a lot, now it's only about once a year."

He noticed the way the blonde avoided his gaze. Whatever happened to his relaxing lunch away from the hustle and bustle? Now he felt like he was walking on eggshells. The silence didn't have to last long as the food was soon brought out.

"Here you go dear, I made sure they put on the extra pickle, just the way Laura liked it." Linda gave a sad smile as she placed the grilled cheese sandwich with soup in front of the blonde. "And here you go." She placed Daniel's order in front of him. "Now you boys enjoy."

"Laura?"

Johnny sighed, putting down the piece of sandwich that he had mid bite. "My mom."

Daniel let that sink in for a moment. "Liked… past tense?"

"You never leave it alone do you?"

"I'm just making conversation, you were the one who demanded to sit with me."

Daniel watched as Johnny tensed before slowly releasing a breath. "If I tell you, will you shut up and let me eat in peace?"

The brunette gave a nod. He realized that this was probably their first real conversation, one where no one was getting their ass kicked.

"My mom would bring me here all the time, before she married my step dad. It was a special thing we'd do once a week, it was one of the small pleasures she could afford as a single mom. She loved this booth because it overlooked the park."

As Johnny spoke Daniel looked out the window. The view of the park was the exact reason he had chosen this particular booth himself.

"After she married Sid we would come here sometimes, just her and I. When he was away for business or whatever. It was our spot. As I got older we started coming less frequently. She passed away 3 years ago, so now I come here around the anniversary every year as a sort of remembrance."

Daniel swallowed hard. He had never expected to see a side like this to Johnny. "John, I had no idea. Look, I'll move to another table alright?"

"Don't be an idiot, LaRusso. Just shut up and eat your sandwich."

Daniel silently wondered if Johnny didn't want to be alone. He thought of his own Mother and how he would feel if she were gone. As promised, he ate his meal in silence without any more questions. It seemed there was a lot to his teenage nemesis that he didn't know.

He wiped his mouth before placing his napkin on the table looking at his watch. "Time to head back to work. Take care Johnny."

His lunch companion gave him a silent nod and wave as he made his way to the front of the diner to pay.

"Everything to your liking?" Their server smiled to him.

"It was. Put Johnny's bill on mine, if you don't mind?"

Lois gave him a smile. "I'm so glad to see Johnny here with a friend this time. I worry about that boy sometimes but I can sleep easy knowing he's got friends like you looking out for him."

Daniel gave an uneasy smile as he handed over his credit card. Sadly he and Johnny were not friends nor did he think their paths would cross again any time soon. There was a loud thunk-thunk as Lois took the impression of his card, the slip and card taken out of the machine which he then signed.

"You have a good day now Daniel." She read his name as she tore his copy of the transaction out of the slip, handing it to him. "And don't you be a stranger now, you hear me?"

"Thank you." Daniel smiled, the door chiming as he walked out into the sunlight. Chances were he would never come to this particular diner again. It was only by chance he had ended up there today, but he knew he had been there for a reason.


End file.
